Academy of Talent (Anime Version Spin-Off)
by RayneTDX
Summary: By the end of the previous century, individuals possessing supernatural powers began appearing throughout the world. These individuals are called 'Talents', and are gathered and put into a school dedicated to enhancing the control of their powers. Join Tatsumi as he navigates his unique high school life. (One-Shot) (Based on another story with the same name)


The Technological Boom. A huge advancement in science and technology took place around the end of the previous century. Around this time most of the technology that were often seen in science fiction were something no longer fit in that category. Genetic alteration was one of such examples. It was said to be capable of having the favourable genes becoming more dominant within a person's body and eliminating the less favourable genes.

Once this came into public knowledge, it sparked a lot of debates and controversy. People were questioning whether such technology was ethical or not. The world became divided. Some were talking about how we should embrace this change, saying that such changes were necessary for the continued survival of the human race while others were saying that this technology is inhumane. There were also some who refuse to comment on such sensitive issues.

The debate went for a few years, before it died down. Of course, there was no apparent victor to this debate. This technology was later seized by the United Nations and every country around the world agreeing to halting the production and moderate the use of such technology.

About roughly a year later, the first batch of Talents were discovered.

This was one of the many theories on the existence of Talents. Some result of the genetic alteration technology. Of course, there was no proof to validate such a claim. Even though extensive research had been conducted in finding out the origins of Talents, no one had a clue how they came about.

Talents. The title granted to individuals who manifest powers that are beyond what the current normal human population can hope to achieve. Most of the times these powers belongs to the realm of fiction. There exists two major groups of Talents.

Magus, Talents who are able to manifest their powers naturally and Pugnator, Talents who manifest their powers through a medium, which can be anything. No matter which category a Talent falls under, one thing is certain. They are capable of feats that normal humans are not able to achieve, usually just one Talent is able to match an entire nation's military might if they were taught how to use their powers efficiently.

When they were first discovered, there was a major uproar globally. People were afraid, and there was all sorts of scuffles in the next few years. However, things got better as various nations came and set up laws pertaining to the rights of Talents. Eventually, people diminished their fears and gradually began to accept the existence of Talents. Even though fears for them are still around, it would usually be overwhelmed by their admiration for them.

 **…**

I sighed.

My eyes remain glued to what rested comfortably on my table. I had already scanned the contents in the letter. Three times. The first time was done thinking it was some random letter that didn't much . The second time was when I had froze, regained my thoughts and read it again. The third time was to confirm that my eyes was not deceiving me.

[Start of Letter]

 _To: Tatsumi Takahashi_

 _In a test conducted recently, we have found you to be a Talent. Within the envelope that came with this letter would contain a pamphlet about everything you would need to know, bring and do before you enroll into our academy._

 _There is also a ticket within the envelope. Please arrive within the specified date written on the ticket._

 _Have a nice day._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Jin Kirigiri_

 _Head of Council for Education_

[End of Letter]

So it was an invitation. Scratch that, invitation is not the most accurate thing to use to describe the contents in that letter. What seems to be an invitation was actually an order. I have no way of declining this invitation even if I wanted to.

Ok, I'll be honest here. The only words I saw in the entire letter was my name, 'Talent' and 'pamphlet'. Other than that everything else was just random scribbles drawn onto the letter.

I begin browsing through the pamphlet that was in the letter. It contained everything I had to bring, the rules I have to follow while enrolled in the Academy Saino Academy was founded. After browsing through the school rule, I found that most of them were pretty standard, something that every school would have. I flipped through the pamphlet that came together with the letter.

Saino Academy. An independent school that is not affiliated to any country. It was set up by the United Nations after the people who are becoming Talents had been rising. It's purpose is to educate Talents regarding their powers so as to help them better control and utilise their powers. What can be inferred is that it serves as a place to monitor and study the power of Talents and to find out the reason how and why their powers manifested in the first place. Countries all around the world would send Talents found within their country to this school so that these Talents would be able to use their powers to help their country.

It was a simple concept. Quality over quantity. Even if your country has a lot of Talents, it isn't really worth mentioning if all of them are unable to control and fully utilise their powers.

There seems to be more interesting details about this school. Unlike the normal system that schools around the world adopt, the school would be managed by a group of people instead of having a headmaster. It is adopted to prevent biased judgements that may be passed down should the school be maintained by only one person.

The Academy is located on an island in the middle of the ocean. Maybe an island is a bit misleading. A megafloat would be more accurate. A man-made island. It was said to have been built decades ago. However, because of the cost required, it's construction was being slowed significantly. It was only after the first Talent appeared that construction of the Island was sped up. Within a few months, the Island looked exactly like many of the developed cities found anywhere in the world. In fact, it was later on established to become an autonomous state by the United Nations dedicated for Talents. Countries all over the world would send leading researchers to the Island to conduct studies on Talents. The island was essentially housing Talents when they started popping up around the world. The city area of the island is also commonly referred to as Academy City, since the almost every Talent on that Island was sent there to be educated, which happens to be the school which I would be enrolled to. I should not have much worries about daily necessities since there would be plenty of shops in the city area. the place where we purchase most of our items, spend most of our free time and staying in. The only way into the island is either by plane or by boat. Of course, because of the cost required, it was later opened to civilians. Tourism is a very profitable industry after all.

Back to the topic at hand, it would appear that I would be spending my entire high school life on the island. Since there is no need for Talents to pay for their school fees when enrolled as this would be funded by the money earned from tourism and from the donations of every nation around the world. You could say that Talents are entitled to special treatment, though if we consider pros and cons, you could say that this is their way of compensation for the lack of freedom.

Even though a letter arrived stating that I am a Talent, I was still skeptical about whether I am a Talent. It was estimated that 1 in 100,000 people could be a Talent. Sure, the letter sent to me was from the school that manages Talents, but I have yet to exhibit any power throughout the course of my life up till now. If they identify Talents through the use of their powers, then how am I, someone who had not exhibited my powers, identified. Who could become a Talent? It's hard to discern, since it could be anyone.

The unavoidable question would be what is my power. I have never displayed it before, so how are they so sure that I am a Talent. Aren't Talents supposedly identified because they had been spotted using their powers? How can they be able to know if one was a Talent or not if the person himself had never used or had no knowledge of his powers? The only clue I have is the word 'test' within the letter. However, I have graduated from Junior High just a week ago. When had they conducted a test?

I turned my attention to the last item within the envelope.

A boat ticket. The date I was suppose to use it by was written clearly on the ticket. I naturally assume that I have to be enrolled latest by the day in which I arrive on the island. My eyes darted towards the calendar placed on my table. I was expected to be enrolled within this month.

And here I thought that I could enjoy my holiday. At least send me the invitation when I was about to be admitted into a high school, preferably when my holiday is going to end. This way I could relax and enjoy this sense of freedom that students rarely get to experience. Well, if I'm going to have only a few weeks left in my holiday, I should make sure to enjoy every bit of it.

 **...**

The next few weeks passed by like a flash. Before I knew it, I was already getting ready for my high school life. Since I would be studying overseas, I was asked to bring along all of my possessions. I would be staying in one of their dormitories that the school would be providing for me during my school years.

My closet was basically empty, since every article usually found within it was shoved into the open briefcase that lay comfortably on my bed.

Well, the letter did mention that I have to take all of my belongings along since leaving the Island during my high school days was heavily restricted. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that I would be living every moment of the next three years of my life there. I might not even be allowed to go back home during the New Years or something.

I double-checked everything in my bag once again. My room was practically empty. Books, clothes, toiletries etc. Everything was removed from their rightful place in my home that I lived for the past 15 years, and all of them are found to be in my suitcase. I took out the list of things to bring, checking if I had forgotten anything. I checked the itinerary again. I was supposed to take a boat to the Island, the place where I will be living and studying on for the next few years.

Today was already Wednesday. I plan to depart on the next day, so that I would have ample of time to familiarise myself with my surroundings. Of course, I had told my parents the news that I was a Talent. Their reactions were apparent shock, followed by a mixture of joy and sadness. It was kinda expected, considering how their child is now some monster with powers.

My eyes drifted towards the clock that hung on my bedroom wall.

1530

Oh crap, I promised Ieyasu that I'll hang out with him. I ran out of my room and after I had clothe myself in the appropriate clothing rushed out of my house. I found myself feeling nostalgic as I ran down the road towards Ieyasu's house. I had traversed this road one too many times during my junior high school days where Ieyasu and I would spend our time after school playing video games. Sometimes we would go to his house, and other times mine. Since we were able to maintain a decent grade at school, we were allowed to have some freedom in what we do during our free time.

I found myself panting heavily at the door of Ieyasu's house, desperately inhaling oxygen into my lungs like as if it would run out at any moment. I pressed on the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. I could hear the sound of footsteps and moments later, the front door was opened.

"Took you long enough. I had thought you forgotten about us hanging out." the person who opened the door exclaimed. He was none other than my childhood friend, Ieyasu.

"Sorry, I had been busy packing my things for tomorrow." I replied. I opened the gate and walked towards the front door. Ieyasu had already went into the kitchen, no doubt to gather the snacks and beverage he had in his house. I didn't bother waiting for him and made my way towards his room, setting up the games we would be playing on his gaming console.

This was our routine. The host would be responsible for the acquisition of snacks while the guest would be responsible for setting up games. An effective way to conserve what limited time we would have.

Turning on his television in his room, I proceeded to load some of the games that he owns. Maybe we'll play some Super Smash Bros. I has been a while since I played this game. Perfect time for me to regain my skills.

We played for a while, having some small talk and inside jokes here and there. After our… 15th match(?), we took a break from the games and proceed to consume the snacks that Ieyasu had brought into his room.

"So… you're going tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea. I want to have time for me to get used to the surroundings there."

"Eh… It seems kind of surreal that you would be going overseas starting tomorrow. Like who would've thought you were actually a Talent."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, it's just you never stood out if placed in a crowd. Like shouldn't Talents stand out, having powers and all?"

I could tell he was mocking me but I decided against rebutting him, since what he had just said was a correct description of myself.

"Well, sorry if I failed to meet the image you had in your mind." I replied in irritation.

"I'm kind of envious though. You no longer have to worry about your future anymore. I remember how you never had a dream and always had to copy mine every time we were ask to write or talk about our dreams for the future." he stated.

"I rather not be a Talent if I could. There is no doubt that the only occupation in my future would be either a teacher at their school or a soldier fighting terrorists or something. I rather not do something so dangerous."

We shared a laugh and continued our game. I peered towards the clock that hung on his wall. I looked around the room that we had spent countless of afternoons playing game on the television. I'm going to miss my times here.

I focused back to the screen, only to find that I had lost that match.

"And that's 8 wins for me." Ieyasu exclaimed.

It seems like I would be spending a few more hours playing this game.

 **…**

By the time I got home, it was already evening. The sun had already set, allowing the stars and moon to glow in the dark sky above. I had made sure to walk slower, allowing myself to be caught in nostalgia.

The 15 minutes walk took about an hour for me. Well...I did make a detour to the convenience store to buy some snacks for my trip tomorrow.

I pushed open the front door of my house and walked in. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I placed the snacks I had bought into my bag. After doing so, I allowed myself to enjoy a bath, pushing any doubts and worries that I may have for tomorrow into the back of my head.

After that, I was called down by my parents for dinner. Dinner was enjoyed in silence. I could sense this awkward atmosphere between us. Occasionally they would pop a question, asking about whether or not I had everything prepared as well as providing tips for me to survive alone.

I could tell they do not want me to go. They are unwilling to send me off, yet can do nothing about it.

It is known that Talents who can't use their powers tend to be more dangerous than those who can. They are like a walking bomb with a short fuse. There had been news reports on how some Talents had caused widespread damage to public property upon awakening to their powers. In fact, the first Talent was found because he had been unable to control his powers and had blew up a large majority of the city he had lived in with his power, resulting in countless deaths and even more injured. This was one of the examples why the world hates and fears Talents. There were even people who view Talents as monsters instead. Ironic, if you were to compare the current 'normal' humans in this current time to the normal humans in the previous few centuries. It isn't surprising if there are extremist cults or factions in the world that would actively hunt and kill Talents that are not under protection. A better term that the governments around the world gave to such people would be terrorists.

Despite all this, Talents are allowed to do whatever they wish so long they do not transgress on the existing laws of whichever country they are currently on, though they would be under close supervision.

To think that they are given equal rights as 'normal' people even though it has been proven how dangerous they can be. Even if there were initial displeasure with this law, most has already been quelled by the various efforts by governments worldwide. It now serves as a card for the media to use against the government whenever Talents were causing trouble, to have the general public judge the effectiveness of the laws put in place.

"Have you prepared everything you need for the trip tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"Yea. I had already gotten everything I needed ready. There doesn't seem to be much that I might still need, since I was informed that most of the things I might need in the future can be purchased from the shops there."

"I see. Well, if you encounter any difficulties there, feel free to give us a call. We'll be happy to help out in whatever way we can."

As usual, dad offered me some kind words of encouragement to help me get over my nervous feelings. Even if I tried my best to not burden my parents with my worries, they were still able to pick up my nervous feelings. Maybe this is something that only a parent is able to do?

I continued eating my dinner, with my thoughts going in all directions. I have no idea how long it took for me to finish, but by the time I snapped out of my reverie, my plate was empty. Not a single grain of rice was left.

Satisfied, I moved out of my seat with my plates in my hand. I deposited them into the sink, leaving them for Mom to clean later when she finishes her dinner.

"I'll be in my room!" I said as I headed upstairs back into my room.

I opened the door to my room. It was already empty. Everything that should be here were all packed neatly into suitcases and bags, with a lot of help from Mom. I was never good at packing thing neatly. I jumped onto my bed, before taking out my phone to check out everything I have missed out on on social media.

Most of my ex-classmates have already heard of the news that I was a Talent. Instead of shock, like what most of the people from the previous generation would do, most of the kids of the current generation would view Talents with admiration. To us, Talents were like people with superpowers. Something we wish we could become.

I continued to think about what the future may hold. My mind began to wander. Eventually, my eyelids start getting heavier and heavier.

 **…**

" _If it's you, then everything just might work out for me."_

" _What do you mean?" I asked, eyes starting to sting._

 _I couldn't see her eyes. She only smiled towards my question. I can't make out her features._

" _If it makes you feel better, remember our promise instead of remembering me. It won't hurt as much."_

" _No, I don't want this! Please, don't go!"_

 _She pets my head one last time, as if that simple action would be capable of comforting me. Once it stopped, she turned around and headed into the crowd of people that has began to form around us._

" _Wait! Who are you? What is your name?" I shouted, hoping she would be able to hear me within the crowd of people. Everyone ignored us, going about their lives without a care for the interaction I was having with her._

 _I pushed my way closer into the crowd of people, hoping to be able to get closer to her. Hoping to keep her in my sights._

" _My name?...Ahh... you won't remember about it anyways, but it's XXXXX." She said as she glanced back at me, allowing our eyes to meet for the last time before melting into the crowd. "Thank you for all the times you spent with me. Live happy, okay?"_

 _I desperately tried to find her again, pushing through the crowd, ignoring the stares that I have been receiving and desperately trying to clear my vision, WhIch has started to become blurry. Of course, I couldn't find her. There is only so much a 8 years old child can do. I have the gut feeling that I would never see her again. After all, this was whole reason why I was here, to see her one last time._

 _I was left there alone, face filled with the tears I tried holding back moments ago._

 _I know I'll forget what happens eventually, which was why I was crying._

 _I lost her, and I won't remember it anymore._

 _Wait… why am I here? Why am I crying?_

 _What happened?_

 **…**

The rumbling of the boat was soothing, that is if I were to not look outside. If I were to look outside, I might be wrecked with motion sickness, something that I wished desperately to 'cure', if it was even possible.

I had left early, hoping to not miss my boat trip. Of course, my parents had taken off from their respective work and decided upon themselves to send me to my destination. Of course, there was lots of tears and well wishes exchanged among us, but eventually we separated. Not before they decided to wave frantically as the boat departed from the harbor. I waved back at them and stopped once they were mere specks on the horizon.

And for the next few hours, I had spent a majority of the time in the room that I was given. My short time in the room was spent sleeping, eating snacks and reading manga to relieve my boredom and repeating the process again in a random order. The reason why I didn't leave my room? Well, other than motion sickness, I was nervous. I was about to enroll in an Academy overseas and would be spending an entire three years overseas away from my parents and shall be living on my own before I was allowed to be let out.

I was clueless as to how many hours passed, because by the time I exited my room, It was already night. The first thing I noticed as I left my room was that several eyes had darted in my direction. Most of these eyes were some belonging to curiosity, but were only for an instant before their eyes went back to whatever they were previously doing.

There were other kind of stares too, but I simply ignored them. I should stay in places where there are people so as to prevent me from being kidnapped. Maybe I should also avoid crowds with a lot of people so as to prevent myself from being caught in terror attacks.

I headed towards the deck of the ship, where there were other people out there simply minding their own businesses. Some were engaged in small talks while others were simply enjoying the scenery.

My attempts to not become a shut-in ended within an hour, where I could no longer keep the sense of nausea at bay. I spent the rest of the time in my temporary room before turning in for the night. Of course, I have made sure to lock my door.

I arrived at the Island the next morning after breakfast. God, the meals that were provided was so delicious. I won't mind just eating them for the rest of my life if I could.

"Dear passengers, we have arrived on Academy Island."

It seems I have arrived. With all my belongings in my hands, I exited my room.

After being guided through a maze of corridors, I reached the exit, where passengers who had also took the boat ride together with me had started to line up orderly to exit the boat.

It took a while, since we were required to check our belongings once we exited. After about 30 minutes or so, I was finally let out of the boring wait I had to endure waiting in line.

I had found my guide, which was someone who looked like he worked in the secret service, and was led towards the Academy. When I had arrived, I was ushered into this Academy's equivalent of a Headmaster's office.

After leaving me in front of the door, my guide left. It could be said that his assignment was to bring me to the 'Headmaster's office'. The correct name for the room that I am about to enter is called the "Education Board Office". This office on its own took up two entire floors in the teacher's building.

I knocked on the door. I waited for a few moments before the door to the room opened and I was led inside by a female who looked like she worked as a secretary to the CEO of some very successful business.

She led me inside the very large office and eventually I found myself face to face with the Board of Directors of the Academy. Everyone of them held stares that could bore holes into me. It took quite a lot to not shake in fear and nervousness.

After a long moment of silence, someone finally spoke up.

"Tatsumi Takahashi?"

Upon hearing my name being called, I stiffened.

"Y-Yes, sir."

As if satisfied with my answer, the speaker continued. Not before writing and signing some things on the paper that lay before him on his table. "I'm glad that you could make it to the Island safety without any mishaps. Firstly, allow us to officially welcome you to Saino Academy. During your three years here, I hope that you could avoid getting yourself into any trouble whatsoever and comply to the rules and regulations that were set forth by our predecessors. We expect you to be capable of maintaining a high level of discipline during your three years here. The school system here is unique, but how it works would all be explained to you during the first three days of orientation, starting in two days time."

He paused, allowing me to absorb what little information that he had just spoke.

"Based on the reports and checks we have received, we have found you to be a Talent. While you are here, you are free to do whatever you can to control your powers during your stay here. All damages to property that you cause unintentionally would be covered by the school.

The school here doesn't require the students to wear a uniform. However, it is compulsory for the students to be attending all classes unless you were given special permission to skip a certain class. Please do your best.

Now, do you have any questions?"

I thought for a moment. Do I have any question? God, I have a ton of them. So much I don't know which one to ask first. Well, for starters, I should ask the most important one.

"Umm… may I ask about how you were able to discern that I was a Talent? Like, I have never used my powers before, and neither do I have the knowledge that I was a Talent before the letter from you guys came."

There was a moment of silence, where they spent exchanging glances with each other. After coming up with an answer, they turned back towards me.

"Unfortunately we are unable to divulge the method of how you were found to be a Talent as it is strictly confidential. We can only say that we are capable of finding Talents themselves even before their powers awakened. We usually classify these 'yet to awaken' Talents as 'Dormant'. It isn't an uncommon thing. There are already quite a number of 'Dormant' Talents in our school. The 'Dormant' Talents that we invite to our school are the ones who we had confirm would definitely awaken as a Talent. Please be at ease as your powers would definitely awaken at some point of time during your years here. Even though, we were unable to determine when that would happen, we were able to confirm that you would be a magus-type Talent should you awaken."

I had raised more questions regarding the school life here, and by the end of it my mind is already suffering from migraine. There was just too much information and terms that I am unfamiliar with. I suppose I should put all my other questions on hold for the time being.

"Thank you." I replied back. "That really helped."

"If you have no other question, please proceed to the next room to collect the things that you would be needing for your school life here. Most of which you would be expected to bring along with you on your first day of school. Also, please report to the Medical building to have your health checked by the end of today."

I nodded, signalling to them my understanding towards their orders. Moments later, I was led out of the room by the same woman who brought me here.

 **…**

The Board of Councils was in chaos.

The reason dated to a few years back. Since the Board's establishment, there has never been a problem that couldn't be fixed. They have the backing of various nations, and possesses a large sum of money that even celebrities worldwide can only dream of having. Most of the problems were easily fixed. The problems that are proved tricky would require the use of connections or the status of the Board Members who manage the Island. Needless to say, all the members within the Board of Councils came from influential backgrounds.

However, there was just one problem that has yet to be resolved.

Tatsumi Takahashi.

It's not that he is some terrorist or international spy or something, nor is he a troublemaker of sorts. The problem lies elsewhere that doesn't involve political interests or moral conduct. The problem was only known to the upper members of the Board of Council, namely the 12 Heads. Secrecy was kept at a maximum.

Naturally, being the only member of the 12 Heads of the Board of Councils who was a Talent, and the member of the 12 Heads that was tasked with the management of the Academy, and head of the School's Board of Directors, Jin Kirigiri knew that this was something where he would be forced to become heavily involved in, one in which a slight mistake could potentially result in him removed from his current position. Majority of the members on the Board of Council were in their positions to seek prestige, power or other selfish gains. Only the small minority were doing their job for the greater good of the increasingly Talent population. Jin Kirigiri belonged to the latter.

His reason for doing so was simple. His daughter and him were Talents. To ensure that the world would become a better place for people like him and his daughter, he worked hard trying to make the world a place where Talents can live freely like everyone else without being shackled down by stereotypes or prejudice or simply fear. Even if this had cost him his relationship with his daughter and his family, he pushed onwards never faltering in his goals.

His efforts got him the position as one of the 12 Heads of the Board of Council. However, even if he was sitting high up in the Board, he would still receive the disapproval of many. There were many mixed views about Talents. Some view them as a much more efficient source of labour, others view them as dangerous, while the religious ones view them as gods or the devils. One thing was common in all their views. Talents aren't human.

This was probably why he was in charge of the education of Talents. One thing was that he would be able to help Talents hone their powers better and use them for good. The other would be how easy it would be to fault him every time something goes wrong that involves Talents.

And the issue with Tatsumi Takahashi is one of them. They are essentially make him do something that they themselves can't, and would no doubt use it against him when he fail.

Jin Kirigiri sighed. He stared at the report that lay before him on his desk. He had just oversaw the enrollment of Tatsumi into the Academy, and neither him nor anyone of his staff were able to find anything suspicious about him.

'Yet the Board of Council has decided to put him under close supervision, one where he could be eliminated anytime if the 12 Heads came to an agreement doing so. What had he done to warrant such attention?' Jin thought to himself. From what Jin could tell from his short interaction with Tatsumi, he could tell that Tatsumi was just like every other kid out there. Care-free, doing things without much care and concern for the consequences that his action could bring. There was also traces of caution, no doubt arising from him being placed in an unfamiliar environment. Everything about him screams normal.

Jin looked back to what was written in the report. Other than Tatsumi's personal information, there was another stack of paper beside it. A red stamp of confidentiality was stamp on the top most paper of all the papers.

Jin flipped it open and begun to re-read the report. It was compiled a few years ago, at the time where the problem arose.

"The database of all the Talents comprising of those who was confirmed to be Talent and those who were still unconfirmed was found to have been meddled with without sufficient clearance to do so. After the database was frozen, tests were conducted, it was found that there was one name less. After conducting more checks, all of which were unsuccessful in finding the source of the problem, it was concluded to have been hacked by an unknown user. We have sent the data to the Artificial Intelligence 'Laplace' to help find for the location of the hacker and predict the impact that would arise from this incident. It bore no results.

After further tests conducted a couple of days later, more information was revealed. According to the A.I., the name which was removed could not be recovered despite the numerous attempts to do so, and none of the other staffs in charge have any clue which name it could be when interviewed. It was also noted that 5 minutes after the removal, a new unknown name was added into the database while it was still frozen to replace the previous one. The name was added into the system on its own instead of the usual process of being added under the name of a known administrator. In short, it simply appeared within the database. In conclusion, the problem was speculated to be caused by a system bug, and the person whose name was added has been kept in view. Close supervision is recommended.

The name that was added belonged to a boy who is currently attending elementary school. More details about him could be found in the folder titled 'Takahashi Tatsumi'."

Jin sighed once again. He mentally noted to deploy more available agents observe Tatsumi for the next few months.

Taking his eyes off of the report, he chucked both of the documents into a folder and shelved it under 'Important' in his cabinet. He then proceeded to take out another folder.

"Artificial Talent Project

Compatible Subject has been found and has agreed to become a test subject in this project. For more information about subject, please refer to folder titled 'Hajime Hinata'."

Another project that he was tasked (read: forced) to undertake to ensure he stays in his position.

It was going to be another long year, and he could do nothing but be prepared for whatever fate would throw his way.

 **...**

"And here is your translator band." The lady said. "Because there would students from different countries, this piece of technology would be used to help you communicate with them. Simply wear it at all times. It is waterproof and shockproof and has a long battery life and can be recharged simply by your movements or by the charging cable that came along with it. Just do not dismantle it. We would not issue you another band should yours malfunction because of your tamperings."

I have seen this technology before. It was introduced many years back, and keeps getting better and better. Basically, it enables a person to speak to people of other races using their own language without having to translate it verbally to have the other person understand. When worn, the band would monitor the brainwaves that the wearer emit through conversations and send it into the other parties' mind, thus allowing them to understand what they are saying, or something like that. Initially prototypes would have the thoughts of the wearer also transmitted, causing a lot of displeasure and anger. It became an internet meme for a period of time, before it died down once a better version and an apology was released to the public even though it took about half a decade.

Upon reaching the room in which I was in, I was presented with a variety of things. All sorts of gadgets that is essential for my life here, different sets of uniform and attires for different occasions and, of course, a detailed direction to my dormitory which happens be just across the street from the Academy.

I was told that the uniforms that they gave doesn't have to be worn during schools hours. It is compulsory to wear it only during official school events but other than that we were allowed to wear whatever we deem as appropriate for school. The only exception to this rule is during physical education class, where wearing the outfit they provided is a must for every session.

Apparently, since I was still a 'Dormant', I would be attending classes with other 'Dormants'. It would only be when I awaken my powers would I be transferred to a class that would bring out my powers in its fullest potential.

After the seemingly long session of being handed things, I was ushered out of the room once again. This time, I was led out of the endless corridors. Again, I still have not even the slightest idea of how to traverse through this floor. At least I won't have to spend the next few hours trying to find my way out of this maze, wandering through the halls and having to try every door that might be the exit.

Of course, my current top priority would be to head towards my dormitory. I have a ton of stuff to unpack, not to mention a lot of things to do. I have yet to eat lunch and is currently starving. I also need to take a bath, since the last time I've had one was before I left for this Island which I currently had set foot upon.

Once I was outside, I walked towards the direction of the main gate. From the map given to me, which shows the entire layout of the Academy, I could see where the exit was supposed to be located at. Looking down at the map, I began to walk towards the direction in which I think leads to the main gate.

I walked… and walked… and walked even more.

I'm lost, aren't I?

I referred to the map again, hoping to re-trace my steps. I wandered the compound for quite some time. I could see people giving me looks, but everyone soon dismissed it and carried on with their activities. Maybe it's because of the looks people gave, I was hesitant to approach them for help. It must be because I'm shy.

While in my thoughts, I had not realise that I had bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I apologised hurriedly. I look towards the person that I had bumped into. Light gray hair with pale skin. His hair was swept forwards in loose spikes, and his hairstyle is… unique. I don't think I have ever seen someone with that kind of hairstyle.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" He replied to me cheerfully. "I don't think I have seen you around here. Are you a new student?"

"Y-Yes. I was supposed to attend school here." I replied. It was at this point I decided to ask him for help. It was the perfect opportunity for me to do so. "I had found myself lost here. Could you point me in the direction where the dormitory would be?"

"Sure! It's just outside of the school. In fact, I am heading there right now. I'll show you around while I'm at it. This place is huge and it isn't really surprising that you were lost on your first day here." He replied, cheerfully.

"R-Right."

I was lead through the maze, with each section of the school being given a name, and certain places of importance I might want to remember being firmly engraved in my mind. One of the few things I had noticed within the school was the abundance of cameras. Like security cameras was littered at every turn, and at every staircase. I wouldn't be surprised if the number of cameras in the Academy is capable of filling up a shopping centre, and even overflowing if it was placed randomly.

"And last but not least, the school gate. The place where we enter or leave the school." the kind person had exclaimed. I took a closer look at his outfit. White buttoned up shirt, with his sleeves pushed to his elbows for easier movements I suppose. There are fingerless gloves on his hands, and the tie that he wore looked as if it could be blown off should there be any strong wind. What stood out on his outfit was the long stretch of loose belt dangling loose from the buckles of his black pants, together with the suspenders. Somehow, I had thought that it had been his tail or something, since it looked like it was light enough to be lifted by the most gentle winds, or even sudden movements.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you able to navigate your way through this maze?" I asked.

"Instinct… I guess. I'm not very sure myself. I just know that I was able to remember certain places that I have been to before." he replied.

We had engaged in small talks during our tour. From his words, he had mentioned that he had arrived here only a week ago, and he already had the entire layout of the school ingrained in his mind. It sure would take me more than a month to even remember where my classrooms were.

Maybe the ability to remember things faster and better than other is his power? That would explain a lot of things.

We walked out of the gate of the Academy, crossing the road to get to the dormitory.

"Oh yeah, I never got your name. I'm Atsushi, Nakajima Atsushi."

"Tatsumi, Takahashi Tatsumi. Nice to meet you, Atsushi-san."

 **…**

E-L3-12

That is the dormitory room that was assigned to me. Upon my arrival, it was revealed to me that there were two wings in the dormitory. The left wing and the right wing. The rooms in the left wing were given to males, while the rooms in the right wing were given to females.

There is a passageways on the every even floor that allow people to go from the left wing to right wing and vice versa. The roof of the dormitory and the lobby area on the ground floor are also places where one can go to cross from one wing to the other. Naturally, the roof and even floor passageways are only open to us during the day and would be locked during the night. We are not suppose to be in the lobby at night either. Each floor contains 20 rooms, left and right wing added together. One persons would be assigned to each room. There are a total of 20 floors in the dormitory.

Oh did I mention that there are more than one dormitory? I didn't count how many dormitory buildings there are, but let's just say that it is more than enough to house all the staffs and students. There is even a building for teachers. Lifts are also available for the students and teachers to use.

I was assigned to Echo Dormitory, Left Wing, Third Floor, Room 12. I inserted the keycard into the lock of the door. Upon entering, I was greeted with a one room apartment. There is a living room, a bedroom, the washroom which also comes with the showers, a kitchen, and a balcony that connects to the bedroom and the living room.

I placed my luggages in the middle of the living room. There is a coffee table, a sofa, a television that hangs on the wall in front of the two previously mentioned furniture.

Opening my luggages, I started redecorating my home. Placing various items at certain places, and rearranging the previous 'occupants' of the room.

I think I might need to buy some stuff later on. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow, since night is approaching soon and I as a student has a curfew to follow. Students are not allowed to leave the dormitory during the period of 2230 to 0400 the next morning. I guess it was set to ensure we get sufficient sleep.

Speaking of sleep, I am getting kind of tired. I think I'll sleep early tonight. Hopefully it won't affect anything important. Wait, I think I should brush my teeth first… ah whatever, I'll just brush them tomorrow.

 **…**

The first day of school. High School to be exact.

Is this rapidly increasing heart rate in my chest supposed to symbolise nervousness or excitement, or a mixture of both? Well whatever, after waking up the previous day, I had made trips to the shops in the city area, getting my hands on whatever I feel I needed. The allowance that the school gave me covered the cost. I had made sure to minimise spending excessively, since the allowance lasts only for a month, and its use also includes my three meals everyday. Even if they would deposit money into the allowance card, which seems like a credit card that most adults nowadays have, I won't want to have to starve near the end of the months just because I didn't manage my spendings well enough.

Ahh, yesterday sure was nice. Though I had ended up even more tired than I had expected. I had turned in for bed that night later than I wanted. Don't blame me for surfing the internet late at night that I forgotten to sleep at the usual time that I should be sleeping. At least I woke up with ample amounts of time to get ready for school, even though I feel a bit drowsy.

Well, at least the day is off to a good start. I woke up in time, that is all that matters at this point of time. I wonder what attire I should wear. A panel popped up in my vision, carrying some sort of message. Holographic Message Boards. This technology is used by almost everyone in the world. It is more of an add-on to other technological devices, most commonly on phones. It required the user to wirelessly connects their phones to the device, and once it is done it would be capable of displaying, crafting and sending messages using a keyboard created out of light, allowing the user to send messages even if their phones are far away from them and as the name suggests, holograms. I think it is pretty self-explanatory at this point. The device can come in the form of… virtually anything. A wristband, hairclip, spectacles… you name it, they have it.

I focused on the message. It contained the things that I am required to bring for my first day of school. Student Identification Card, which they had provided when I was enrolled. The outfit for physical education class and other essentials like writing materials etc.

Tucking them into a bag, I decide to head outside. School is suppose to start at 0700. I guess I can take the extra time to wander around the Academy if I had arrived early. It is a maze after all and I have to familiarise myself with my surroundings.

Arriving at the gates of the Academy, I took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself.

It's time. Whatever hardships, whatever challenges that I may face, I'll give my best to overcome them.

My somewhat unique high school life, begins now!

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Phew, now isn't this a chore. This one-shot of mine took me quite some time. I had to forgo so much just for this story. Well, even though it is a spin-off, I can't deny that this is something I won't regret working on.**

 **Even though it is a one-shot, which was inspired from another story which I was working on, which has the same name; the weird thing was how the spin-off was published before the original was published, I won't mind making it into a full series. Hehe~ Tell me your opinions on whether I should work on it, even though the characters are the only difference between the spin-off and the original.**

 **Ahh whatever! I'll just go enjoy my break as I publish the original version of the story. Though life just keeps getting busier and busier, I'll just squeeze whatever little time I have into this story.**

 **Okay, enough of my ranting. Hope you guys would enjoy this story. Of course, this spin-off is only a prototype and I won't hesitate to change the characters should I see the need to.**

 **REVIEW! I NEED THEM VERY MUCH. Tell me how bad I've done, tell me what I can do to improve, tell me how this story can be improved… I meant the original… since they are one and the same.**


End file.
